


A Learning Experience

by DragonBandit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Experienced Vex’ahlia (Critical Role), F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Percival de Rolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit
Summary: Vex’ahlia: “I open the door. Completely naked!”(You can’t always be in control, Percy.)





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/gifts).



 

Vex’ahlia starts to wonder if pouncing on Percy immediately had really been the best thing to do. His pale cheeks are flushed a bright pink, lips swollen from her kisses. It’s a wonderful sight. Certainly one that gets her heart racing and her stomach warm. She wants to see how red exactly she can get Percy to go. They’d tumbled into her bed together, she wearing nothing, his bottles of wine discarded on the table. 

Vex has just about managed to get his damned coat and shirt off, and is making her way down to the ties on his trousers when she realises that the hands on her shoulders are still in a way that doesn’t exactly scream willing. They’re carefully against her skin, slightly above it like Percy’s afraid to really touch her. 

“Darling,” Vex asks, “Are you alright?” 

“What? Yes.” She watches as Percy shakes his head, “I’m absolutely perfect.” 

“Mmm.” 

“I’m not lying,” he protests. 

“I’d hope not. You know better than to pull something past me.” Her perception is the highest of Vox Machina; useful in a fight, and in a transaction, and especially useful in detecting the bullshit of stupid men. Vex usually doesn’t have to include Percy in that number. She traces her fingertips across the strip of skin just above Percy’s trousers, and watches as he flinches away from her. 

“Percival,” Vex says, her voice soft. “What’s wrong?”

Percy sighs, eyes closing. “I’m sorry.”

Vex slides off of his lap, resting next to him on the bed. The sheets are uncomfortably cool against her skin, but they’re softer than she’s used to—silk, she thinks—and the luxury makes up for the brief discomfort. She gazes at Percy, whose eyes are still closed. His mouth, his wonderful, glorious mouth, is pursed in an unhappy frown. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Vex says. 

Percy’s head tilts back. 

“I know. It’s not, it’s not that I don’t want to Vex, I truly do I’ve been… thinking about it for…” Percy trails off, another flush rising up his neck, “Well for longer than I expect your brother would appreciate.”

Vex’s nose wrinkles, “Never talk about my brother when we’re in bed together, Percy.” 

“Oh, of course. Yes that would be something unwanted wouldn’t it.”

She loves him, but sometimes he says five words when one would do. She supposes that’s something that goes with the territory when one’s name is Percival Friedrickstein whatever de Rolo the Third. 

“Very.” Vex agrees, “But what is very much wanted is to know whether you want to keep your trousers on tonight, or not.” 

Percy huffs a laugh, opening his eyes to gaze at her. Without the framing of his glasses, his eyes look so much bigger, so much bluer than she’s used to. It hits her in the gut, though she’s sure that from Percy’s perspective, she’s just a blur. A nice blur she hopes. “I do want to do this.” He says, “I do. It’s just that I…” 

Vex waits, but she’s never really been a patient girl. “It’s just that you what?” She prompts. 

“I don’t really know how this goes.” Percy says, the air of someone confessing. He sits up as well, running a hand through his hair as his other sets his glasses back on his nose. “You see I haven’t actually had the chance to do this before. I don’t know how to, to please you. None of the literature was trustworthy, and the stuff that was trustworthy had all to do with how to have or to not have children, not how to pleasure a woman. I tried asking but that didn’t lead anywhere either of course—”

Oh dear, "Asking? Asking who?"

His head bows, cheeks flushed again but not for the reason Vex wants them to be. 

“Grog?” Nothing. “Scanlan?” Nothing. “Oh good gods above Percival, if you asked my brother—”

"Kiki," he interrupts. "I asked Kiki."

“Oh.” Vex thinks about their druid, musing aloud, “Surprisingly adept, though I should expect as much from you. Ask a woman what she wants, rather than what a man thinks women want. So what did she say?”

“She seems as experienced as myself in the matter. Less, possibly.” Percy says. 

Vex smiles, oh yes she can imagine that conversation can’t she. “Oh, poor Keyleth. She must’ve been so red.”

“She was.” 

"Dear."

He sounds like she’s leading him to a gallows. “Yes?”

“Did it ever occur to you to ask me?”

“Ah.” Percy says. “No. I’m an idiot aren’t I?”

“About as idiotic as any man I’ve had in my bed.” Vex says, smiling. And then she falters, as she remembers how such a statement in Syngorn would have gotten her. And exactly whose castle she’s currently lying in. “That, is okay isn’t it? That you’re not my first?” A wrench in her gut. If he says yes, then she’ll have to kick him out of her room and possibly yell at him before finding Vax or someone else to cry on their shoulders. 

“I couldn’t give less of a damn who you’ve had in your bed, so long as I’m the only one you share it with right now,” Percy says, and the tightness in Vex’s chest loosens as abruptly as it had arrived. Of course. It’s Percy, he isn’t like the nobles in Syngorn even if his blood is just as blue. 

“Then I won’t worry about it,” Vex declares. She will of course, later, when the de Rolo part of Percival’s life becomes important again, but right now she refuses to think of them as anything more than a man and a woman.

Percy is smiling down at her, and she shifts her own smile into something decidedly more lascivious, tossing her head back to draw the eye to the more interesting areas of her anatomy. 

Percy makes a little sound at the back of his throat. For once made entirely speechless. 

“Well?” Vex coaxes, “Don’t you have something to ask me, dear?” 

Percy’s ice blue eyes have turned dark and black, and his mouth hangs open in a way that is a little bit ridiculous but altogether very sweet. 

“Vex’ahlia,” He says. 

“Yes?”

She watches as his tongue wets his bottom lip. She wants desperately to close the distance between them and kiss it. But that isn’t the name of the game anymore. She’s already spooked him once, best not to do it again. 

“How do I pleasure you?”

“For a start, you can kiss me again.” Vex says. 

She smiles against Percy’s lips as he obeys her command, feeling his weight come over her as he shifts closer. He’s a good kisser for someone who’s never had time for the rest of it, Vex thinks, threading her hands into his white hair. Percy’s mouth is hot against her own, and he’s more than happy to cede control over to her when she pushes his head to a better angle. Vex drags her teeth along Percy’s bottom lip, humming in pleasure as he groans. 

When they separate he’s panting, glasses fogged. Vex can’t help but feel pleased with herself. She’s caught the usually so buttoned up and debonair Percival off guard on more than one occasion, but Vex will never not love watching him fall apart into being Percy. 

“I like this too,” Vex says, and she takes Percy’s hand—the one that isn’t bracing his entire body weight over her, and one day she thinks she’ll really test how strong her gunslinger is—and placing it on her breast. 

“What do I do here?” Percy asks. His hand gently cups her breast, she’s small enough, and his hands are large enough, that she fits neatly into the palm of his hand. The pads of his fingers are calloused and scarred from his guns. Vex supposes that her own are just as bad from her bow and arrows. Rough skin rubs against the smooth expanse of her chest and Vex moans. She always has had a thing for men with clever hands. 

“Yes, like that Percy, just like that.” 

She pulls at his hair, pulling him down the scant inch to take his mouth again, revelling in pleasure as Percy learns how best to tease her. Already she can feel herself growing hazy and lax under his ministrations, the heat of his hand against her body rolling down until even the tips of her toes can feel his presence. Vex whimpers into his mouth when he tugs at her nipple. 

Percy pulls back, “I’m sorry. Was that wrong? It’s in all the books—”

“No.” Vex cuts him off. Her hand has wrapped around his offending wrist, pulling it back towards it’s prize. “This is one case where your books are very much correct, darling.” 

“I thought I had hurt you.”

“I will be very clear if you hurt me,” Vex says. “I promise, now do that again.”

Percy gauges her for a second, before he slowly takes her nipple, and rolls the stiff nub between his two fingers. Vex rewards him with a heady, if a little theatrical moan. She arcs her body up against his, inviting more touches that Percy gives without needing any more prompting. He learns the skill just as neatly as he does fixing his gun, or inventing her little arrows and other sundry items that keep Vox Machina alive. Soon, the moans aren’t anything except real. Vex closes her eyes, sinking into the feeling of skilled hands, and an eager mouth working their way across her body. 

There’s a growing hardness against her stomach, that tells her that Percy is just as affected. He’s still trapped in his trousers, rocking against her. Vex is sure that he’s not aware that he’s doing it. 

“Percival,” Vex breathes. She blinks her eyes open, just enough to gaze up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Percy, there’s one other way that you can very much pleasure me.” 

“How?” Percy asks. His breath hot against her collarbones where he’s been pressing kisses against the few scars she has dotted around where her armour doesn’t quite cover her. 

In answer, Vex spreads her legs, hooking an ankle around Percy’s waist to tug him in close. 

“I see,” Percy says, after a moment where his mouth gapes open. “Of course. Though I think that some instruction here would be appreciated.” 

“If I were you, I’d begin by taking off your trousers.” Vex says. Then she has an absolutely wonderful idea. She releases Percy’s hips, pushing her hands under her body to lever herself up. “Percy, lie back.” 

Percy does so without question, falling onto the mattress. It bounces a little as he does, cushioning his weight. Gods Vex loves the fact that they don’t have to do this in a tent or a shoddy little inn. Someone in Castle Whitestone definitely did not skimp when they made the beds. Percy looks absolutely debauched; skin flushed all the way down his chest, hair disarrayed and glasses slightly askew. Vex licks her lips, and thinks he’s the most handsome man that she’s ever seen. 

Vex scrapes her nails along the waistband of Percy’s trousers, and this time when he shudders she knows it’s because he wants more. 

“Gods, Vex.” 

“You didn’t think that I’d let you have all the fun, did you?” Vex purrs.

She slides her hands up the flat planes of Percy’s stomach, following the trail of dark hair that leads up to his belly button. He’s not as built as other members of their party—Grog’s impressive muscles easily come to mind—but the life of an adventurer has left him with a figure that contains hard, toned muscles underneath his skin. He too has scars, the marks of swords and whips, and arrows and other various things they have faced over the years. There’s a dark bruise on Percy’s forearm, where he takes the kickback of Bad News, Vex kisses it gently, along with the rest of the marks that litter Percy’s body. 

“Vex’ahlia.” 

She teases a nipple, admiring at the start contrast between dusky skin and Percy’s normal hue. 

“Vex’ahlia.”

“Patience, darling,” Vex says. 

Percy’s head is thrown back against the dark sheets of the bed. Hips stuttering under Vex’s thighs. He reaches up, blind until he finds his palm finds her breast, thumbing at her nipple in a mirror of what Vex is doing to him. She shudders as the motion goes straight to the hot center of her. 

“Vex’ahlia, if I am made to be anymore patient, I am not sure you will be particularly pleased with the outcome.”

“Hm?” Vex says, losing herself in the feeling of Percy’s hand against her bare skin, skating her hands back down to palm at the bulge that is Percy’s trapped erection. 

He hisses, arching up, “I’m going to come, Vex.” 

Vex decides that they’ve both been patient enough. She makes quick work of the ties on Percy’s fly, finally getting rid of the fabric. Percy makes a soft, relieved sound as she draws the trousers off his legs, discarding them somewhere on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Vex doesn’t see where they drop; far too busy taking in the sight of Percy’s freed erection. Fat, and swollen red, the tip leaking with the evidence of how close he already is. 

They both hiss when Vex finally sinks down on Percy’s cock. Percy at the new sensation, Vex at the glorious feeling of finally giving her body what it damn wants. Vex’s hands splay flat on Percy’s chest, feeling full and wanting, pulse pounding between her legs and around Percy’s cock. 

She’s so ready for him that she doesn’t wait even a single second before she lifts her hips up, and then down, driving Percy further inside her. 

“Percy,” Vex says. Her eyes closing as she finds her rhythm. It’s possibly a little too rough, a little too desperate for a first time, but Vex is wound up tighter than her bowstring and Percy certainly isn’t complaining. His hands have found her hips, just resting on the jut of her hipbones. His hips drive into her, a little messy, certainly less coordinated than she had expected from him when they had first shut the door to her bedroom. It’s perfect. 

He looks up at her like he’s seeing something glorious, something worth worshipping. A girl could definitely get used to that, Vex thinks. 

She draws him into another kiss, changing the angle of her messy riding until Percy’s cock is hitting the exact right part inside of her. Percy makes desperate, needy noises against her mouth. When Vex pulls away, she realises that he’s been saying words, “Nitre, Pearl ash, Lime, Brimstone.”

“What are you doing?” Vex demands. 

“Trying to distract myself,” Percy admits, “You really are very lovely.” 

“Flatterer.” Vex smiles. She lifts herself off his cock, until only the head is still resting inside her, holding herself there. “You’re close?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

She drops herself down, and Percy moans, head falling back against the sheets of the bed. Any semblance of rhythm vanishes from their movements, both of them racing each other to the end. 

It doesn’t take very long.

“Vex, Oh Vex, oh, oh gods.”  

A moment after, Vex joins him in ecstasy. When she’s done blinking back the stars from her eyes, it’s to see Percy smiling up at her with a dazed, dopey slant to his lips that looks completely wrong on his face. She can’t help but laugh, dropping onto him so their stomach’s are pressed together. Percy’s cock slides out of her with the wet, extremely unromantic sound that Vex has found all encounters end with. 

“That was nice,” Percy says. 

“Just nice?” Vex asks. 

Percy just blinks at her, and presses a kiss into the side of her temple. Vex can feel him growing lax under her body. So he’s the kind of man who falls asleep after sex, well, Vex supposes she’ll forgive him for it in time. 

In time. What an odd thing to think. She’s never had the luxury of having a partner that she’s stuck around in the same place long enough to think about second or third times before. That’s one joy of being with another member of Vox Machina. And a drawback, potentially, if this all goes south. 

“What are you thinking about?” Percy mumbles against her. 

“That we’d both be a lot more comfortable if you had your head on the right side of the bed,” Vex answers immediately. She puts all thoughts of what if’s out of her mind. With the dragon situation anyway it will be a wonder if they even make it out of this war both alive. 

“You mean I get to stay?”

“Of course you get to stay, darling.”

“Wonderful. I was worried you would want the luxury of a room to yourself.” He doesn’t move. 

Vex smiles, grabbing the edge of the covers to wrap around their bodies. She doesn’t feel particularly inclined to move either, even though she knows she should. Sometime in the middle of the night she’s bound to wake up cold from having the covers stolen, or be in a dire need to piss. If she’s really unlucky it’ll be a dragon attack that rouses her from her slumber. But here and now, sated and relaxed with an equally lax Percy under her… 

Vex’ahlia sets her head on Percy’s chest, and let’s the sound of his heartbeat lull her into an easy sleep.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! 
> 
> The summary is 2 quotes from episode 78. The first is obviously Laura/Vex. The second is an out of character aside from Liam.


End file.
